Talk:The Group
Hmmmm... I don't know, this is really subjective. Are we sure it warrants an article? --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Well, yes. Not EVERY RZ user warrants a spot in the crew. And BTW, on your comment that you have no official name, I saw Mr.Maniac bring up the name "RZ Crew" in the Fading into Oblivion topic. :That doesn't make it official. :P :Anyway, it's just that it doesn't really have a dern thing to do with RZ, as you shall see reflected in my upcoming edit.... --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 00:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Ta Da! Tis the Group now. :How did the Group begin, though? : User Page-Talk 00:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Exo's Comics, then PK. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 00:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Dlakii I don't think Dlakii really counts. He also uses Rayg and ToM Kit 2 a lot (so does Dok), but... uh... he doesn't seem to have the same involvement and doesn't seem to be all that promoting RZ. Does he really count? =\ - - My Page - My talk 17:49, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :The Group is not about RZ, it's about a certain genre of comic series, and a group of friends. I absolutely think Dlakii has become a member. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 18:39, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ah yes... the whole Group series always stood out. - - My Page - My talk 18:49, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Fighty haha thanks VTP my bad xD --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 19:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Wut i dun tink maniac shud be in thar ~J I think he counts. Why else would he put "RZ Crew" at the end of the Fading into Oblivion topic? - - My Page - My talk 10:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, he's not in any of the Group MASes. He's kind of like Janaro, he's kind of an honorary member/Group Flunky. -- image:NR_Sig.png I agree with NR. Doesn't count --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 02:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Zildjian I'm part of the group! Good for you, edit the page then. - - My Page - My talk 15:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) WTF Followers section.... -Nid message ; 00:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I think I'm a member now... Who stole Oni! I'm gonna kill them! 00:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, real mature... Whoever made that last edit is an idiot. User Comics Character 10:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) And again. AAARGH. User Comics Character 18:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Screw you asdfgh 20:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I lol'd. Nice edits, Anon. - Zonis Cee Just wondering, how did I make the list for "the group"? AND WHY DO I NOT HAVE A PAGE? OR PAGES FOR MY COMICS? Also "the group" is a stupid name. I find it pleasantly ridiculous how you programmed Rayg Sprite Maker but want other people to make your wiki articles. Although I guess I'm kind of ticked off. Ah well, I'd make one... but I only randomly check on this wiki currently. - - My Page - My talk 08:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ...wtf? You didn't even answer my first question. AND I was clearly asking why nobody had already, not that I won't someday in the future. But you clearly don't know me, Vezon. You don't know me at all. ARRRRR I CAN BE'S TICKED OFF TOO. IMMA ANGRY NOW. SOMEONE COME SEE HOW ANGRY I AM. The group is a stupid name. - Cee Fine then. Your inactivity has led you to lose popularity quite a bit. Rayg has been dying as a kit too. And although you may think it's stupid, it's how they're referred to. However you aren't the only one who is touchy on this subject. - - My Page - My talk 15:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) What subject? What are you talking about? o_O - Cee The "subject" refers to the so-called "The Group" being referred to as such a title. Many Group members have a dislike against them being referred to like that, or any name at all. - - My Page - My talk 18:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) oic - Cee my favorite part of this chat page is the part where VTP acts like somehow comics are actually serious business. Kortu 18:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Cee > noobs who don't remember him :lol @ "have a dislike." but anyway VTP's the only one who doesn't like us --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 21:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *hell no* Shut the f- up VTP. But seriously, kids. Stop being retarded, wake up, and realize that you're all seriously noobs. Like actually. You may say "HAI IM NOT A NOOB IV BEEN ON BZP 4 2 YEARS", but no. You're all noobs, and you're getting worked up over a wiki for fan comics based on concepts that revolve around plastic toys directed towards 12 year olds. This may sound cliche and maybe even harsh, but heed my words: you're a noob, get a life. - Cee Rofl You guys do realise that CE (Which is coming back btw) had more Group members than TFW. User Comics Character 10:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) WTF Okay just so you know I'm not a flunky. And neither is Janaro. I'd say we're both members, we're in a pretty much all the group MASs (that haven't died). Flunkies would be like Kahinuva and Blademan. And VTP STFU because you don't know what you're talking about. You were masterminds behind those series at the time when you weren't Group members, you just got (okay, maybe not conned) some Groupies into joining you because of your new found reputation and ideas. - - My Page - My talk 09:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) VTP, you really have no say in the manner whatsoever, seeing as you're not a part of the group yourself, so I would just stop bothering if I were you. As an apparent member of this so called group, I say they can be in. Cee-estee 09:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yet I see you having no actual involvement in their series whatsoever. And will you stop attacking me everywhere? - - My Page - My talk 12:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I will if you stop being a dick. Like, come on kid... you know you're being a dick. Stop it. Cee-estee 17:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well then, I guess the only way I can stop "being a dick" is by not editing pages at all. - - My Page - My talk 13:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No, the only way to stop "being a dick" is to stop editing pages you know nothing about. Well, Oni is a member, at least- The Group has stated that. Not sure about me though. Janaro 08:26, February 4, 2010 (UTC) oni is a member. and imo Jan is too. and XFire to some extent, although he has yet to be in a group MAS UNTIL ENNAR AND MY NEW ONE WHICH HE IS A MEMBER OF. also yeah stfu vtpa Kortu 20:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) They have?... So, FE was right. - - My Page - My talk 16:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Um...WTF?